


You don't think so

by BubbleBtch



Series: Please read the manual. [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Caning, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anal Spanking, Caning, Deepthroating, Femdom, First Time Blow Jobs, Mind Control, Mommy Kink, Multi, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Spanking, Threesome, Vibrators, anal dildo, anal stretching, dildo, forced anal sex, forced gay, straight to gay, threeway blow job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-01-27 12:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21392422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleBtch/pseuds/BubbleBtch
Summary: The best part about mind control is that you can do all of that weird shit that you’re into and you don’t have to actually have a relationship or pay a prostitute for it.Katy's new neighbors have moved in, and now she's going to break them in.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Please read the manual. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1109526
Comments: 5
Kudos: 490





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge the weird shit i'm into.

David and Ben were not gay. They didn’t have a relationship with each other outside of being best bros who had decided to room together in college. They both enjoyed hot girls, cheap beers, and working out.

They were fairly regular chads but all that really mattered about them was that they lived across the hall from Katy and that they were in shape. They also had the fun contrast of being a brunette and a blond and she could smell the homophobia on them which always got her hot.

She doubted that they were like, evil or anything but it helped if they had something asshole-ish about them, something that she could ‘punish’ them for, and well, if they hated the punishment in a very specific way then that just made it better for her.

It had been simple enough to get the potion inside of them. She was a chubby short girl with glasses who just oozed wholesomeness.

She had baked some cookies and offered them to the boys and they had both dug into the plate without even a thought. She had given them an hour to digest before she had given them the first command. She always starts gently, to just make sure. Simple things like, “open the door”, “don’t speak”, “sit on the floor”.

When the commands are followed without any delay, that’s when she starts to have fun. She always makes them shower first, gives them some enema bottles to clean themselves out with and tells them that when they’re done to come straight to her apartment.

She sets up until there’s a knock at her door and she sees a pair of naked wet boys with those glassy eyes that she’s come to love. Her apartment is huge, it’s actually a combination of a couple of apartments with the walls knocked down. The apartment manager is of course under her control and thinks nothing of why he never manages to get tenants into an entire half of one of his floors.

But that just means that she has plenty of space for her activities.

“Boys get on your knees in front of the balcony. Bend over and spread your cheeks.” The two glassy eyed men do as she commands and soon she has a pair of tight assholes winking at her. This is when she is faced with a dilemma.

Go slow, and gentle these fine pieces of meat into their new workouts, or throw caution to the wind and hurt them?

Katy has been a little frustrated recently, and these boys had been very loud when they were moving in yesterday, they could take some punishment.

Katy got a closer look at the little holes that were going to go through hell this afternoon. They were both tight little pink things, surrounded with a ring of hair, and they both had fat balls and respectable cocks hanging below them.

Tight assholes were nice and everything, but she likes them puffy, red and leaking. She decided to start on the brunette.

She got some rubber gloves and lube before casually talking to the boys.

“Hey, you with the dark hair, what was your name again?”

The response came in a clear voice though a bit confused sounding. “I’m Ben? I introduced myself to you an hour ago Katy.”

Katy’s nose scrunched at the sound of her name coming from his mouth, “Don’t call me by my name while you’re in my apartment Ben, call me . . .” Katy cast her mind about, she wasn’t really one for being referred to as mistress or queen. She would usually gag her toys, but today she wanted some narration, she wanted these boys to cry and beg and plead, so they would need a name to beg.

A moment of inspiration and perverted cruelness struck her, “Call me Mommy, both of you. Do it now.”

A chorus of ‘Mommy’ rang out from the two boys, and it was less of being referred to as such as it was the sound of two grown men say such a childish and demeaning thing.

Oh, she was going to make these boys scream.

Once enough lube had been rubbed onto her gloved hand, Katy gave another command, “I want you to talk to me a lot, ok baby? I want you to tell me what this feels like, and don’t be afraid to get a little loud.”

“Alright Mommy.” Said Ben dreamily, not at all understanding what was about to happen to him as his ‘mommy’ rubbed his asshole.

Katy shoved two fingers in immediately, loving the cry of pain that Ben let out. She rotated them as he gasped and the muscles in his legs clenched and his feet kicked.

“Come on baby, use your words,” she commanded, a smile crawling across her face.

“It-it hurts Mommy, it hurts a lot! Take them out, I don’t like them!” Katy could hear the stutters in his breath as he spoke to her, and it went straight to her groin. Oh, he was hurting, was he?

“Take what out of where baby? You need to be specific if you want me to do something.” Katy smiled at the ass in front of her as she began to quickly twist her fingers rotating her elbow to get some ommph behind it as his groaning went up a notch.

“Take your f-fingers out of my asshole! Please Mommy it feels bad! Don’t move them like that, it hurts Mommy!”

“Oh you don’t like it when I move them like this? Ok baby, I’ll do something different.” Katy slid her fingers out of Ben’s asshole, before sliding three in all at once and slamming them in as hard as she could. She immediately began to finger-bang the poor boy.

Ben screamed at the intrusion and arched his spine in reflex. His body clenched down on what was inside of it but that just made everything worse. His butt was throbbing in pain, but all he could think to do is beg ‘Mommy’ to stop.

Ben was an incoherent mess of pleading and chest heaving sobs as his asshole was violated. It was only after Katy had jammed four fingers inside of him and spread them wide that she got bored of his sobs and decided to switch her focus.

She jerked her hand out of Ben, forcing another sob out of him before walking to her toy wall. She got down a long string of anal beads, a dildo with a flared base and a thin length of smooth wood. She went back to her boys, one sobbing with a gaped asshole and the other pale, his asshole clenched tight in fear.

She placed the dildo in the floor a little behind and to the side of the still virginal blond boy, “Ben, come here and sit down on this.”

Ben shakily let go of his now sore ass and straitened his back. He turned on his knees and Katy smiled at his red eyed and tear stained face. He gave her a mournful look before slowly crawling to the dildo. He stared at his “Mommy” as his sore and puffy asshole rubbed on the dildo head and he began to slowly sink down, whimpering all the while. He paused about a third of the way down and pleaded.

“Mommy please, my asshole hurts so much, and this hurts too! Don’t make me.” He whined, fresh tears going down his red cheeks.

Katy cooed at her cute boy, his tears were so hot. And he was going to cry more. “No baby, sit down all the way. Your cute little asshole needs to keep wide until your friend is as stretched as you are. Do it now.”

Katy smiled at him as Ben gave a sob and his body immediately pressed down the dildo, his asshole pressing hard to the base of the dildo when his full weight was settled on the floor. Once he was fully settled, Ben could not control the scream that came from him. His body started scrambling, trying to get off of this terrible thing even while nothing but “Mommy’s” commands kept him from standing up.

With Ben taken care of for the time being, Katy turned her attention to her other ‘baby’. The blond had clenched his hands so hard on his own ass cheeks that Katy was sure he was going to have an interesting bruise in a few hours.

“What’s your name baby?”

“My- my name’s David. Please don’t hurt me like you did Ben. I don’t want fingers in my ass! I’m not gay!” David was frantic, the sounds of his tortured best friend riling him up, even if the mind control kept him on his knees.

“You don’t want fingers? Okay baby, I’ll give you something else.” Katy ignored David’s chanting of “no Mommy please no.” as she lubed up the first anal bead. It was very small, only about the size of a marble but they would be getting larger as she moved down the string. She supposed that she was being kinder to David, starting smaller and all. She resolved to make up for it later.

“Relax baby, here comes the first bead!” With a little bit of a sing song in her voice, Katy fed the first bead in to David’s ass. As she knew it would, it goes in with little trouble. Her command of “relax” going through even if David was keening through the entire thing.

But she quickly followed the first bead with the second, and the second with the third until she was having to press harder and harder to force the little balls into the blond boy.

By the sixth bead David’s asshole was straining, the wrinkles stretching smooth around the glass spreading him wide.

Katy couldn’t help but talk down to the boy who was breathing heavily as his insides were filled with glass beads. “Come on baby, your cute little asshole is hungry for something to fill it up! Look at how it’s gulping down these beads! Are you sure you’re not gay? I think that we’ll have to test that some time! You would look so cute with a cock down your throat. And maybe we could even get more than one dick up your ass at the same time. But we’ll have to loosen you up for that, come on lets pop in another big bead for practice!” And with that she put her weight behind her and popped in the sixth bead.

David started to sob at that, his begging changing its tune from “stop” to “take them out”.

Katy decided to use that as an excuse. She slapped the hanging balls in front of her. The scream that brought forth made her add a few more hits to each ball before saying what got her ‘mad’.

“Don’t make demands baby! You have to say please to your mommy, or you’ll get punished!”

David immediately began to sob out “Please Mommy please!” and Katy took much pleasure in loudly proclaiming, “Oh, you want another bead so badly? Here you go!”

David didn’t have time to correct her, his words getting lost in a scream as his ass was spread over another glass ball. This one much larger and straining his asshole almost to the point of tearing.

But like the others it popped in with some struggled and his anus continued to wink around the string trailing out of it.

Katy frowned. That last one had gotten close to tearing the skin. She didn’t want to make her toys bleed. She wanted them in pain, not damaged and that last one had gotten close.

But she didn’t want to stop at only seven beads! He still needed to take at least one more for him to be at the same level as Ben, and it seemed like it would be unfair to only stretch one of them so wide.

Katy sighed before beginning to tug at the string, pulling the last ball to the puckered skin and making it gently crown before allowing the asshole to swallow it back up. She was really going to be too kind to David, she would need to make up the difference latter.

“Really baby, you’re going to get spoiled! I’m going to have to even this up later, so be prepared!” And with that Katy tugged the bead out.

The momentary relief made David sigh at the lack of pressure inside of him, but it turned into a cry as she immediately began forcing the bead back in. She was steadily fucking the blond boy with the anal bead, his asshole staying wide open for a half second more with each time she forced his muscles to allow the bead through them.

Pop, pop, pop, went the bead and with each pass his asshole became softer. When she forced it back in and quickly followed it with the eighth bead, his anus only stuttered for a moment before allowing it in and closing over the cold glass, but David couldn’t help but scream and shake his ass at the feeling of biggest thing ever entering his ass.

Katy smiled at the slowly closing hole, and glanced at the beads still hanging outside of his ass. She would have to make him take the whole string one day, but for now eight were enough to stretch him out.

Katy glanced back at Ben to find him crying silently still impaled on the floor. His dick limp and touching the ground, tear tracks coming from his eyes as his abs flexed at the feeling of the soft silicon being behind them. The length of the dildo, and the way he was sitting on insuring that it was pressing right into the turn of his colon. She had read that it was one of the most sensitive places inside of a man’s body.

Katy left David crying on his knees, cheeks still being spread by his hands as the string of beads still hung outside his ass like some kind of tail.

She crawled over to Ben and cooed at him even as he leaned back, sacrificing his balance to try and get a little bit farther away from her.

He ended up falling over, mouth giving a scream as he fell on his back, asshole getting tugged wide for a moment at the dildo slide out of him at an angle and soon he was left gasping like a fish as his asshole was pink and wide, bereft of its pacifier. Katy giggled at him, the way that dildo slid out must have pressed the entire length of it against his prostate.

Talk about a wake up call. The sudden intensity must have felt good, because his formerly soft cock had gotten to a half chub just from it.

“Oh no baby! Your toy fell out! That’s what you get for trying to run from Mommy. We’re going to have to punish you for that.” Katy smiled at her sobbing boy as she reached out to check his anus. It was soft and puffy the way that she loved, but she wanted this boy to feel empty. She wanted him spread and sensitive.

She had an idea.

“Come on honey, stand up! We’re going to fit you for a nice little outfit.” She got to her feet and walked over to a section of her collection. The wall was covered in straps and dull metal hooks.

Katy had been thinking of this for a while, but she had never had a body on hand when the thought had crossed but now she is ready to try it on this sweet boy.

Ben had gotten up and followed her to the wall, his hands having found their way between his cheeks and were coving his anus. He was still in the grip of her mind control, but he managed to feel horror at the loose feel of his anus. It hadn’t managed to close and he could feel the wetness of his well lubed insides on his rough hands.

“Come here baby. Yes, right there, now bend over and grab your ankles! Don’t let go until I say so!” Katy smiled as the bendy boy followed her orders and suddenly she had an ass pointed at her. She smiled as she took the straps and the hooks she had chosen and began to fit them to his body.

The straps were very elastic, but were short enough to ensure that it would take a bit of a stretch to accomplish what she wanted. She couldn’t have them go slack and fall off!

Once she got the straps where she wanted, Katy gently slid the curved hook ends into the puffy anus, four of them each going to a corner and once she felt that they were in correctly, she let go of the straps.

Ben, who had been crying silently at the feel of her manipulating something on his hips and his ass was unprepared for the sudden yank that happened to his asshole. His loosened ass lips had been spread wide and were straining at the stretch of the straps. His asshole could tense a little, the hooks tugging at the edges of his gaping anus as the muscles fought the stain of the elastic. But the muscles would eventually relax, his body being unable to keep up the effort and his ass would be seemingly spread even wider as his flesh gave up the fight and gaped for Katy’s eyes, her enjoyment obvious.

It was hot, the way that his pink flesh struggled to close, only to be yanked wide once more. The gape probably felt huge, but was really only about a two inch hole. For now at least, Katy didn’t plan to take this off for a while. She would see how stretched out he was tomorrow.

Katy grabbed the dildo off of the floor, where it had been forgotten. She quickly and without mercy slid it into the presented asshole and shivered at the tear broken cry of “Mommy Please no!” that she got.

She slid it all the way the base, happy that it still caused the asshole to open a bit as the silicon worked with the hooks to spread his ass even wider. She tapped the flat plastic base a few times before giving an order that she knew would give the boy one hell of a work out.

“Ok Baby! I want you to stay in this position and try to push out the dildo. If you manage to push it out I will give you a reward! If you fail you’ll get punished. You have until I’m done with your friend ok?”

All she got in return was some more sobs, so she gave the gaped and stuffed ass a slap.

“Ok?!”

“Yes Mommy!” Ben shouted, and he began to strain as his muscles battled against not only the hooks keeping him open, but gravity keeping the dildo deep as well.

“Good Boy.” Katy nearly purred as she watched the muscles strain under his skin. He was all set while she finished up with the other boy.

David had calmed down a bit, his sobs slowing down to just gasps.

That just wouldn’t do, Katy wanted him in tears. As she watched his pink little hole wink and flex around the string hanging out of it, she knew exactly how she was going to make it happen.

She grabbed the thin length of wood that she had gotten down earlier and she took hold of the end of the beads, hooking her finger in the ring at the end as she steadily pulled.

The puffy asshole distended outward and David gave a pathetic whine as the huge bead was slowly pulled from his ass, a loud POP sounding as the tired muscle finally gave up and let the glass pass through.

After the huge bead left him, the others slid out easily, his asshole already stretched enough to easily let them pass and soon the puffy ring of his anus gaped around nothing as Katy tossed the beads to the side. She pressed a few fingers into the puffy flesh, feeling the stretch and pulling it open for her own enjoyment. David sobbed out a “Mommy” as she did this and Katy couldn’t wait till he was screaming again.

She stepped over his body, straddling him as his hands still held his flesh open for her, and she couldn’t help but tease him a little.

“Ok baby boy. It’s time to have you pay for the kinder treatment from earlier. So, you’re going to get spanked! But not just any spanking, a very special spanking with a very special tool in a very special place! Won’t that be fun?”

Katy tapped her piece of wood very gently on David’s ass, just letting him feel the thing before she gently glided it between his cheeks, making sure that it was centered right on his puffy wet anus before raising it up and slapping it right down.

CRACK

David screamed and his body shook from his own struggling between her legs. Katy clenched him between her knees to keep him steady as she let him work through the pain that had been visited on him.

Eventually his cries turned to words, a chanting of “Not again, not again, please Mommy don’t hit me again.”

Katy shivered at the desperate begging, his voice only raising in pitch and volume as she centered the wood over the clenching anus again. She raised it up, “Mommy loves it when her baby boy begs and cries! So, let’s give you something to cry about.”

She brought the wood down.

CRACK

This time she didn’t let him rest, she just kept going, slapping the wood down on his most sensitive flesh, basking in the cries and screams that came from between her legs.

But once her mental count came to twenty, she gave him one more for enjoyments sake and stopped straddling the pain mad boy.

She bent close to make sure that she hadn’t damaged him. She had been trying to not focus on one place, spreading the caning around so that the skin wouldn’t break. The anus was an angry pulsing red and was swollen from all of the abuse, but other than a bruise at the edge it looked like nothing was damaged.

Katy was proud of her own self-control and was considering telling the boys to go back to their own apartment when she heard a dull “thud”.

Katy turned and was surprised to see the dildo on the floor. Ben was staring at her, his face a bright red and sweat dripping from his temples. It looked like he had strained enough against her straps to actually push the dildo out!

Katy was impressed. She wondered at what she could do to reward him when David made another groan and suddenly she knew exactly what she was going to do.

“Good job! Come here baby, let’s get you a treat!”

Ben unsteadily got out of his bent over position, all of the blood rushing out of his head. He tottered over to her, his face flinching at the way the straps tugged at him as he moved. Katy could only imagine how uncomfortable it must be to move while wrenched open like that. She pressed her legs tight together.

Ben knelt next to her and Katy didn’t waste a second. She grabbed the lube bottle and immediately began to give Ben a hand job. He gasped and flinched at her touch, but a strict “Stay still” kept him in place as she began to work him over.

It took a while before he began to get hard. Katy was sure that the pain and blood rush weren’t helping, but like hell was she going to give these boys time to recover, she wanted to do this while it was all fresh.

Eventually Ben was fully erect and Katy took her hand off him to cruelly slather the remainder of the lube on David’s now even more swollen asshole.

David gave a short little scream at the touch and Katy knew that what was about to happen next would be absolutely hellish to him. Her pussy clenched in her wet panties.

“Now David, I want you to let go of your ass cheeks! Ohh, your swollen little hole is peeking out, it’s so big now! Ok, brace yourself as well as you can on the floor.” David moved slowly, but he had been holding the same position for a while now so she wouldn’t punish him for the delay. Once he was all settled Katy smiled really big at Ben.

“Ok Baby boy, now slide your big hard dick into David’s hot little asshole! And fuck him till you cum.”

Ben’s eyes widened in horror from where they had gone tight with pleasure, and he shook his head in denial even as he moved toward his best friend’s tortured ass.

David had immediately begun to scream and beg, and his volume had only gone up when he felt Ben’s hand touch his ass. “Please no! Don’t do it Ben, please don’t do it! My asshole hurts so much! Please Mommy no no no no! Don’t make him do it! Please no, don’t! I’ll die! You’ll kill me! Mommy, please!”

Katy had jammed a hand down her pants as she leaned over to get a better look at Ben’s dick gently nudge at the inflamed asshole before the head slid in. Ben paused, body shaking.

Katy knew that with the increased blood flow to the area that David’s asshole must be hot as fire and even with how he had been stretched before, the swollen flesh must feel hellishly tight. David had stopped using words and was just screaming animal noises now.

Katy laid a hand on Ben’s lower back and spoke directly in his ear. “Go balls deep now.”

Ben’s body jolted forward as the order entered his brain and suddenly he was bent over his screaming friends back as he gasped at the terrible pleasure raping his best friends annihilated asshole brought him.

Katy moaned, “Tell me what it feels like Ben. Let David know how nice his asshole feels. Give him a hard slam too.”

Ben gasped before he followed her instructions, pulling out to just the head before slamming balls deep once again, and his mumbled voice was only barely audible over David’s pained screaming. “It feels so good David. Your asshole feels so good. It-it’s tighter than any girl’s pussy and it’s so hot. It’s like it’s boiling, it almost hurts. I-I’m not gay, I’m not but anal feels so good bro. You feel so good on my dick!

Ben began to slowly move without Katy’s instruction. At first little jolts into the now crying boy’s asshole but as the pleasure began to win out, long slamming thrusts. He even situated himself for better thrusting, spreading his legs and placing both of his hand’s on David’s hips to slam him back on his dick.

Katy was rubbing herself to an orgasm as she watched Ben’s fat ball sack slap into David’s limp and soft cock. She jolted at the sounds of David’s harsh sobbing, his lungs now too tired for screaming. She finally came when she watched Ben’s balls began to tighten and pull up below his still strapped open asshole. The pink muscles inside easily visible and busily fluttering with the activity going on.

Eventually Ben pressed in balls deep and Katy could see how his balls and muscles jumped as he orgasmed deep into the tortured asshole of his best friend. He began to pull back, but a harsh, “Stay as deep as possible!” had him leaning his weight back onto his friend.

Katy finished up her orgasm and shakily got to her feet.

She began to walk around her apartment, washing her hands and tossing toys into the “used” bin to be dealt with later, purposely ignoring the boys on the floor, still intimately connected. Soon she was done with the upkeep and she turned to look down on the boys with a little bottle in hand.

“You boys did a very good job and I’m very proud of you! Say thank you.”

Both boys, exhausted and still in pain muttered out a chorus of “Thank you Mommy’s.” and Katy shivered a little.

Huh, maybe she is more into that then she thought.

“Ok, now Ben pull out slowly, try to keep your jizz in your friend. David, clench down. Oh, that sounds like it hurts a lot, but you can do it baby! Now Ben I want you to keep those straps on all night, but come to see me in the morning before you go to school ok? You have your first college class at what, ten o’clock? Then I want you here at nine ok? I need to take those straps off, and play with you a bit! And David, you stay on your hands and knees until you’re in your apartment. Here take this bottle, AH! Not with your hands, with your mouth. Good boy, now apply that to your sore little pink puffy asshole. It’ll help it heal. Do it yourself when you get to your room and then again before you go to sleep. Come to see me when Ben does, ok? I want to make sure that I’ll be able to use your cute little hole again soon. Maybe next time I’ll cane you while you’ve got the beads inside!”

She began to herd the boys out the door, one crawling on his hands and knees and the other walking with a pronounced limp. They walked across the hall to their apartment and Katy remembered one last batch of orders she needed to give.

“Ah, right! You won’t remember anything that happened that involves me or my orders even as you follow them! You won’t know where your aches and pains came from, and you won’t think hard about it at all! And you’re not allowed to cum at all. If you try to masturbate, all you will be able to do is get right to the edge of an orgasm before twisting your balls in your fist and slapping your cock! Then you will put and ice all over your dick and balls until your erection is gone. Ok, Good night you two!”

And then she slammed the door.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning the boys are sore. David will never eat spicy food again.

David woke up to the beeping of his alarm, and he dearly wished that he was still asleep. He was sore and achy all over, and his ass felt like he had eaten really spicy food last night. He must have spent hours on the toilet to get the kind of burn that he had.

David stumbled to his feet, limping a bit with the pain in his body as he zombie shambled to the bathroom. He went right into the shower after having a quick piss, having slept in the nude and immediately got to work soaping up his body. He scrubbed hard at his armpits and public hair. He felt like he had sweat through his skin and needed to feel clean again. He scrubbed his skin thoroughly and washed everywhere. He got nervous as he ran out of places to wash and finally had to go to one more place to finish off his shower.

David paused for a moment before doing a quick pass with the wash cloth between his ass cheeks. He sucked in a breath of air though his teeth at the immediate pain that doing so brought him, but he just groaned and grunted at he washed the tender skin, messaging the puffy ring that his asshole had become. He had to take a moment, pressing his hands against the wall of the shower and catching his breath. He still had to rinse. Soap being left on his asshole would be hell with how sore it was.

He made a high-pitched whine before quickly turning in the shower and leaning forward, hand taking each cheek in hand and spreading them for the stream of hot water. The sob and quiet shriek that came from the pain of the hot water hitting his spread hole was hopefully covered up by the sound of the running water and wouldn’t be heard by Ben.

David could only take the pain for a few moments before turning off the water and beginning to towel off. Every step was painful now, with how his asshole was newly sensitized, but hopefully it would dull with time. David hung the towel back up and meandered back to his room, unthinking about being naked in his own apartment.

He actually paused by Ben’s door and knocked on it.

“Hey, dude you need to wake up, you have an errand before class!”

There was immediately the sound of cursing and scrambling. Ben must have forgotten to set his alarm.

David continued to his room, collecting the books and papers that would be needed for his classes that day. It was just some math and science classes, but David was not looking forward to sitting down all day on his sore ass.

David could hear Ben limping toward the bathroom, they must have both ordered the same spicy food.

David delicately shimmed into his briefs and jeans, throwing on the first shirt out of the drawer and having to do some careful maneuvering to get his socks and shoes on.

He was quickly all ready to go and waiting by the door as Ben staggered down the hall, backpack half unzipped and still buckling his belt as he came toward him.

“Come one man, we’re gonna be late!”

“Fucking hold on dude, I’ll be ready in like a second. There! See done.”

The boys joked and gave friendly shoulder punches as they left their apartment, locked the door and immediately knocked on the door across the hall.

It opened after a second to show a short chubby girl in a bathrobe. She was cute, but not someone that David would put a lot of effort into chasing. Not his type. He liked the party girls from sororities.

“There you guys are, come on in.”

David and Ben both marched in. The girl lead them to an elevated bench that she then waved at while commanding, “Pull your pants and underwear down to your knees and sit with your ass hanging off the side. David you spread your cheeks for me.”

“Yes Mommy.” David and Ben chorused as they immediately began to take off the clothes they had just put on.

David was embarrassed by what he was doing, but it was what Mommy ordered so it had to be done. He pulled his pants down, and then he had to use the stepping stool that Mommy nudged him toward to get up to the bench. The wood was smooth and cold on his thighs and balls. He was uncomfortable with his ass out in open air, but that was nothing to the discomfort of peeling his ass cheeks apart for the gaze of his Mommy.

The bench jiggled a bit as Ben stood on the step stool. David stared at the mess that had become his best friend’s ass. The black straps had dug into his flesh a little, leaving red marks and the hooks dragging his asshole apart glinted in the back drop of the red twitching flesh. The formerly virgin asshole had gaped to about four inches wide and let the casual observer gaze at the squirming flesh inside.

Ben quickly sat down next to David, flinching as each new movement pulled on the hooks holding him open.

David just shivered as he gazed forward, thankful that what had happened to Ben hadn’t happened to him.

But he was distracted from the plight of his friend, but the feel of a lubed and gloved finger poking at his still burning asshole.

“Oh, wow! It’s still so puffy! The color is still really red too . . . David, what did you do this morning?” The finger slowly pressed in and wiggled along the walls of his insides.

“I- I took a shower? I rinsed my asshole after washing it. The hot water really hurt.” David couldn’t help but to try and squirm away from the finger digging into his asshole. He heard a giggle from Mommy before the finger left his butt, his moment of relaxation was stopped by the feeling of cold lubed metal entering his asshole.

It wasn’t particularly big, but Mommy had to work it past the clenching of his asshole and the stretch made him cry out in pain ass his poor asshole was stretched over the cold, hard object. But soon the base of it was pressed flush to his still burning asshole and the harsh difference between hot and cold set him to squirming. But even that didn’t give him anything like relief as with every twitch and struggled of his insides the hard metal glanced against something inside of him that caused him to clench tight and drag it harder against that spot.

“M-mommy? What’s that? It’s cold!” David squealed a little as Mommy tapped the end of it, and cooed at his squirming ass.

“It’s a jeweled butt plug, baby! I thought that your sweet little ass would be lonely after being alone all night, and I was right! It was practically begging for a toy to play with, so I thought that since you are such a pretty baby you deserved a pretty toy! It’s a nice shiny blue, to match your eyes! I’ll let you play with it all day while you’re at college, ok?” Mommy pressed herself against David’s back, and while usually he would enjoy the feeling of boobs on his back, right now all he could focus on was his asshole clenching and squeezing around the metal inside of him, delicately petting that spot inside of him.

“No, Mommy! No! Please take it out! It’s touching something inside of me and it’s pressing on my sore asshole. I won’t be able to focus like this, please! Take it out, take it out!” David wiggled and whined even as Mommy laughed at him. She reached underneath of him, and pressed a finger to his perineum and pressed up a few times, sandwiching that place between her finger and the plug inside of him. David shrieked at the feeling and whimpered when Mommy finally pulled away from him completely.

“No baby. When Mommy gives you something, you thank me. You’ll have to get punished later. You really are a glutton for pain, aren’t you? Now, what do you say to Mommy for your gift?”

David began sobbing when he heard that he would be punished, but he managed to gasp out, “Thank you Mommy.”

* * *

Katy was sure that this was the best way to start a day, a cup of coffee and a pair of boys showing you their abused assholes. The sparkle that came from the jeweled butt plug in the now crying boy’s ass was beautiful, more so now with how the red skin surrounding it clenched and rippled with every graze on his prostate. That plug should rile him up all day, his dick might even start leaking in class! She would have to put a condom on him, something to keep anyone from seeing a stain. She didn’t want to affect their actual lives too much.

_But speaking of a stain, _Katy flicked her eyes to the fabulous gape on the other boy. His hole open wide and fabulous. It was a wonder, and she bet it was sensitive as hell. What else could it be? With his insides open to the world.

Katy reached with her gloved hand and delicately dragged her fingers across the still wet flesh and it shivered at her touch. Katy pulled her fingers into a fist and gently pressed forward, the flesh giving easily as she gently entered the hole and soon the flesh was held open around her wrist.

“Wow, you took my fist! You’re so open and loose now! What does it feel like honey?”

The brunette was looking over his shoulder at her, his eyes wide and panicked and face pale. He seemed to pale further as she smiled at him. Katy rotated her fist, grinding it against where his prostate should be, “Answer me honey.”

“IT’S A LOT. Your hand, feels so big! Bu-but you’re not spreading me like how I think you should? I feel so loose and open and I hate it. I hate it Mommy, please! My asshole it sore and I just want to close up again! I can’t walk straight and the hooks dig into my insides. It was so uncomfortable to have my bed rub against me and my pants were really uncomfortable to put on. Please mommy! Please take it off! I want to be tight again!” At the end of his begging Ben was sobbing, hand coming up to cover his face as he leaned forward a little before snapping back up at the feeling of how his change in position pressed her fist harder against his insides.

Katy grinned meanly as she spread her fingers and began to drag her hand out, cruelly stretching him a bit more before jerking her hand out and standing back up.

“Oh baby, shush. It’ll be ok, I’ll make sure that you get tight again. Get down off the bench, don’t trip on your pants! Ok, now show off how flexible you are to your friend again. That’s right, bend all the way over, point your asshole up! Look at that baby! Look at that beautiful gape! Do you want one for yourself? We might just have to see who can stretch the widest one day. But since the little boy begged so sweetly, I’ll give him what he wants. I’ll get him all tightened up again. Or at least I’ll get him to close his hole again.”

Katy stroked the cute ass in front of her, before she grabbed the other toy that she had prepared. She made quick eye contact with the blond, holding the toy up to his still crying eyes.

“You recognize this? I guess you didn’t really see it last time, but this was the thing that was inside of you yesterday!” Katy waggled the string of anal beads up to his eyes.

“Yep, you remember? You only got a few inside of yourself but now honey boy here is spread enough to take the whole string! But it wouldn’t be too fun to do it the regular way, so we’ll do something special! Watch.”

Katy put a little emphasis behind that last word, and so the blond’s eyes were glued to the beads as they neared the gaped anus. Katy snickered as she grabbed the largest ball, about the same size of her fist, but in a lurid pink and gently pressed it past the hooks. It went in easily with barely a stretch and with each smaller ball that slid past the spread anus the pushed had to get harder in order to press the balls down into his guts. But gravity and clenching flesh were one her side and soon all but the smallest marble sized ball were inside. She left that one hanging out and tapping against his tailbone as she finally reached for the hooks holding his asshole open.

She unhooked them quickly, and watched as his asshole seemed to shrink at a snails pace.

“Damn, that is one worn out hole! It’s only been fucked the one time and it’s already as loose as a bargain whore’s. Come on honey, clench down! You want to be able to be able to go out in public without a diaper or a giant plug up inside of you, right? Cause if this doesn’t work then I’ll have no choice but to get a giant butt plug and keep it in you 24/7 so that you don’t shit yourself. Come on honey, clench HARDER.”

Even with Katy’s ‘encouragement’ Ben only managed to get the four-inch gape down to a half inch. But it still wouldn’t close all of the way. Katy huffed a sigh, and got out the duct tape that she had hoped she wouldn’t need. She peeled off a long strip and pressed it down over Ben’s asshole right between the cheeks, and then cruelly over his balls as well. Katy gave the shacking ass a hearty slap before glancing over to her wall clock and saw that she was out of time.

“Ok boys. Put your selves to rights, underwear and pants up. Ah! Here David, roll this condom over your dick, keep it on for the day or you’ll stain your pants. If you need a new one then make sure to clean off your dick before rolling another one down. And don’t forget the rules about masturbating! No cumming allowed and you twist your balls and slap your cock head. But if you cum from anal stimulation alone then it’s fine. And Ben! I want you to be doing Kegels all day ok? Look it up if you need to, but every fifteen minutes I want you to clench and hold for a minute. It will be difficult with the beads inside of you, but that the fun part.”

Katy grabbed a wash cloth, and after dampening it in the sink she wiped her boy’s red eyes, the were looking at her forlornly, standing awkwardly and shivering every couple seconds at he feeling of the objects inside of them. They were so cute, and she was so wet. But they had places to be and she had to prepare for tonight.

“Ok boys, go off to school, but be back here by six o’clock! I’ll see how your asshole has tightened up Ben. And I will see to your punishment David, don’t think I forgot! Now go to school! And don’t forget to sit up straight and put all of your weight on your assholes! Bye bye!”

And with that David and Ben’s Mommy slammed the door and sent them on their way.


	3. Meet the man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third player enters, but this one isn't a baby. It's a man

When Katy opened her door at 5:30 it was to see Ben sweating through his shirt. He was leaning against the frame and looked a mess.

He looked like he was sick with something and he choked out a quiet “mommy” before doing a full body shiver and collapsing down on his knees.

Katy frowned and kneeled down to him, “Oh baby, were my orders too much for you? Come inside and lay down on the bed, you don’t have to do the kegels anymore. Just crawl if you have to.”

At her words, Ben made a sobbing noise and said “Thank you Mommy.” Before he began to make his way on his hands and knees over to the bed that now took up a large amount of space in the room. Ben managed to leveler himself on to the bed before just collapsing on his stomach and shaking in relief.

Katy took pity on him, she must have pushed him too hard with the kegels throughout the day. She still had to get him ready for the event later, but she’ll give him some time to rest.

“Ok, baby, Mommy’s going take care of you. You just keep laying down and stay relaxed. Mommy’s going make everything better.”

And with that Katy kneeled on the bed and began to remove Ben’s shoes and clothes, wiggling underneath his hips to get at his buttons and pulled his shirt off of his back. Soon the boy was laying on the bed, still unmoving without a stich of clothing on him. Katy’s eyes focused on the shine of the duck tape peeking out from between his cheeks. That was going to have to go. And besides, he would relax better once he was empty.

With those thoughts in her head Katy gripped both of Ben’s knees and spread them wide and crawled between them. She slid her hand underneath Ben’s balls and dug her fingers into the edge of the tape. She situated herself so that her knee was braced on one of his butt cheeks and her other hand was firmly gripping the base of his ball sack.

It would go faster to rip it off in one go.

At this point Ben had realized what was about to happen. He was crying and begging into the bed, his face smooshed into the fabric. His hands clenched into the sheets and legs flexing and relaxing but not moving from where Katy had put them.

The barely muffled, “No, no please mommy no! It’s going to hurt, it’s going to hurt me! Please mommy no please.” Like music in Katy’s ears.

She shivered at the begging before buckling down. She had things to prepare still!

“Alright baby now you should take a deep breath and brace yourself. On three ok? One . . . Two . . . Three!”

Katy ripped the tape off and the scream that Ben let out rang in her ears. He was shaking with sobs. Getting the tape ripped off of him had been like molten glass being poured down his crack.

The skin of his ass crack had formerly had a dusting of hair, but now it was hairless and quickly turning red. And that was to say nothing of his balls, the skin an angry red where the tape had been and so clearly different from the surrounding skin.

Katy looked at the tape still in her grip and couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

The tape had gotten stuck to the one bead hanging out of her baby’s asshole and the removal of the tape had popped out the first three beads from his anus! Now it was hanging from the tape even as Ben’s asshole flexed around the fourth bead beginning to crown at his abused hole.

“Oh baby! That hurt a lot, didn’t it? Don’t worry! We just need to finish popping these beads out of your sweet baby booty and then you can take a little nap. The tape already did some of our work for us! Now tell me baby, do you want me to take them out quickly or slowly?”

Katy waited, gently tugging the string of beads and stroking one of his flinching ass cheeks as Ben’s sobbing began to calm down. She wanted him entirely back into his head for this next part.

She gave the red part of his balls a poke to get his attention, the squeal that came from the shuddering form below her made her smile before getting back to the question, “What’s your answer Honey? You want it over quickly, or slowly and drawn out?”

She had to strain a little to hear it, but she got an answer of, “Q-quickly mommy.”

Katy shuffled off the bed and gripped the last ball on the string. She was being mean, but well, this was super-hot, and she wanted to see if she could make him scream again.

Katy pulled the string straight up, and watched as each bead popped out one after the other.   
Pop pop pop! The pink beads began to get drastically bigger, but Katy didn’t slow with her pulling at all.

Soon Ben had changed his tune and was shouting for help as the last three biggest beads forced his hips off of the bed, his asshole having tightened enough during the day to make the hole stretch once more. The heavy sensitization that he got from the tape being ripped off making the hole swell enough to impede them just a little bit.

By the time the last bead was crowning, Ben’s hips were a full foot off of the bed and his screams for mommy to please stop were so loud. But finally, his asshole gave up the ghost and the bead popped out. It was like a champagne cork being popped out on new years. His hips slammed back into the bed and his hands immediately went to his asshole, clutching it even as he sobbed and screamed his pain into the bedding.

Katy tossed the beads away, before ordering sternly, “Remove your hands and hold your cheeks apart.”

Ben’s body jerked to do her bidding even as his sobs cranked up a notch, and his red sloppy hole was shown to her.

Katy inspected the gaped hole as it began to slowly crawl closed. There was no bleeding, so despite the screaming from the quick removal it looked like his asshole had stood up to the abuse. Katy patted his lower back kindly before grabbing the two items that she had prepared for this boy.

“Now honey, you did so good! Your little sloppy hole is closing back up really well, those kegels you were doing all day got the muscles back into tip top shape! But for what I have planned for you later tonight, you have to wear a little something special! Oh, don’t worry, it’s not like your last outfit at all. It’s just a little something that I think a certain someone will really like the look of!”

Katy took the little pink jeweled butt plug and slipped it into the loose hole of her still sniffling baby boy. It went in without any resistance and even drooped a little out of the hole, but she expected for his hole to tighten up around it and keep it in. And then she shimmied a small bundle of blue silk below his hips and soon he was wearing a thong with tied sides.

“There you go honey, you’re all ready for your date later, so why don’t you just lay there and **go to sleep**.”

Katy walked away from the now passed out boy, there were more things to finish up.

* * *

The next time Katy opened up her front door, there were two men there. One was her neighbor, a blush high on his cheek bones, a foggy look on his face and breathing heavily. But the other one was a very tall man with brown skin and a bright smile.

“Arjun! You’re here on time!” Katy went in for a hug and was lifted off of her feet a little as Arjun laughed and swung her around. “David, you go on in! Go and strip down and put on the thong I left for you on the table.” 

The large man set Katy back on her feet and smiled down at her. He seemed to be blind to the boy who stumbled in through the door and the other naked sleeping boy who could be plainly seen sprawled on the bed.

“Katy! I’ve not seen you for weeks and then suddenly you call me and tell me to come to your house? What’s going on? Are we going out for dinner or something?”

Katy smiled up at one of her favorite boys, and then dragged him over to a comfortable chair in the middle of the room. “I got some new boys in and when I started in on them I was reminded of how much you can cum! Tell me, when was the last time you had an orgasm?”

Arjun’s eyes began to dull as the deeply imbedded triggers in his brain began to all flip. She had been using him as a toy for years and he was well broken in, no hesitation at all! It’s not actually what she liked in a toy, but it’s a consequence of constant use. All of her toy’s wills wear out eventually, but she liked it more when they were fresh enough to fight back.

“I’ve not cum for three weeks, but I have been edging myself every night as you have ordered. I have also been drinking pineapple juice for every meal as instructed.” Arjun’s voice lost his cheer and was just a monotone as he answered her questions.

Katy unbuckled the man’s belt and pulled his cock and balls out of his pants. The cock was huge but the balls were even bigger. They hung heavily from his crotch and she could feel how full they were. He was going to be good for a few orgasms with balls that heavy.

She heard movement behind her and she saw that David was standing, dick at attention, but now wearing a pretty pink thong that threaded between the balls of his tensed sack. She was going to have a fabulous night.

“David, wake Ben up and both of you come and sit at Arjun’s feet ok? You have to get him ready!”

Katy went to another chair, this one placed to face the one that Arjun was in and sat down. She was going to be directing this show from afar.

Soon Arjun had two pretty white boys at his feet, both of them blushing heavily and avoiding looking at either him or each other.

“Now baby boys, this is my friend Arjun. Arjun hasn’t had an orgasm in a long time, so you two are going to make mommy proud and suck his fat dick until he cums down one of your throats ok? Now boys, we’ll start slow. Start by kissing his dick, and using your tongues to lick him. Not like that David, you don’t want to tickle him, big long strokes with your tongue. That’s it. From tip to base, go ahead and suck on the root a little, he’s shaved.”

“Now Ben, since you seem to like kissing him so much, why don’t you go ahead and French kiss his cock head. Yep, pop it in your mouth. Thaaat’s it. Now suck hard enough to hollow your cheeks. Come off of it with a pop! Like how those beads came out of your ass. There we go. Good boy. Look! His dick is starting to really plump up now.”

Arjun was breathing hard, hips twitching a little bit as his hands dug into the armrests of his chair. The two boys made a pretty picture as they fumbled with his dick, sucking on the sides of it and licking long stripes up and down it. They were obviously new at this, and while it couldn’t have been the best blow job ever, it was still the first one that Arjun had gotten in a while.

Besides, it mattered less on how good it was for Arjun and more about how the sight of two heterosexual white boys who had no idea what to do with a dick, did their best to suck it in order to please their mommy while they sat on the floor in a thong with jeweled butt plugs peeking out of their asses.

Katy’s hand had been in her panties since the moment she sat down, her skirt flipped up for easy access.

“Arjun, are they doing a good job? Are you enjoying this?”

The Indian man answered immediately, “No, they are going too lightly. Please, I need to cum.”

Katy snickered, “Well, is that so? You heard the man, babies. You haven’t been doing a good enough job. And I owed David a punishment, didn’t I? Arjun, grab the blond by the hair, and force your cock down his throat. Go slow though, don’t want to hurt the new toys. David? Don’t throw up. Ben, you can suck on Arjun’s ball sack while the shaft is down your friends throat.”

At her command Arjun’s fingers harshly twisted into David’s hair and his other hand kept his cock up. The blond was forced down on the jaw straining length. Arjun paused with half of his dick still out of David’s throat. The groan that came out of Arjun’s mouth was so deep that Katy felt the vibrations of it.

“Does that feel good Arjun? Does the little blond boy’s throat feel good?” Katy’s hand was moving quickly and she was beginning to tense up in pleasure.

“This little slut’s throat is so tight, I can feel that he’s a virgin. It feels so good, but he’s not good at watching his teeth.” After saying this, Arjun rolled his hips and dragged David’s head up for a second before forcing him even lower on his dick. The slick wetness of David’s saliva marking how low he had gone and showing that he had managed a few more centimeters.

As Arjun enjoys the leisurely fuck of his mouth, David was obviously in distress. His hands having turned into claws on Arjun’s jean covered thighs. Katy could see the redness traveling down his back and while she couldn’t see his face from this angle she knew that it must have been an ugly red and a sloppy mess of tears and spit from the way that the dick was choking him. He had been moved from having his knees pressed tightly together to having them spread to keep his balance and Katy could see the glint of his plug between his cheeks and the little strip of satin from the thong going between them. But even better, she could see how his boner had disappeared and was waving unrestrained by the thong as David struggled for balance as his head was jerked up and down.

Ben was contorted at an angle to manage to suck at the ball sack while David took up most of the room between Arjun’s thighs, and the sight of his ass shaking as he must have had to struggle to get to his goal just made the sweetest sight.

Katy managed to remove her hand from herself, knowing that once she came, she would lose most of her drive for this event, and it was far from over. She wobbled to her feet and walked till she was leaning on the back of Arjun’s chair. She looked down at the glorious sight before her.

She had been right, David was a red sloppy mess, and he started up at her pleadingly. If he could speak she was sure that he would be sobbing to be saved by Mommy.

In contrast, Arjun’s head was thrown back and she could see the straining tendons in his throat as he groaned out his appreciation of the mouth around his cock.

Katy lowered her head down, till she was right by Arjun’s ear, “Are you close?”

“Hnn, yes. Yes I am.” Arjun had begun to pant even as his hips still continued their slow rolling and his hand continued to slowly but unstoppably force David down a little over half of his cock.

“Good, “Purred Katy, “Go balls deep and cum.”

Arjun followed her command instantly, putting pressure behind the blond boy’s head, ignoring his squealing and struggles. Soon David’s nose was touching the man’s abs as he groaned and came down the squeezing hole around his cock.

David’s throat was working frantically, swallowing over and over again not only to keep from choking but also to follow Mommy’s order of not throwing up. But soon the need for air made David’s hand come up to clutch at the wrist of the hand keeping him pressed down on the cock of the man holding him down. David began to whine in panic as more cum was forced down his throat.

“Ok, let him up, but aim for his face.” Katy smiled in pleasure as David was pulled off of the dick and began to gasp and cough even as cum splattered on his face. Eventually Arjun’s orgasm was over and his dick went from a rock-hard pillar to a pile of wet clay. He released the blond hair and seemed to deflate back into the chair.

Katy let him, she knew from many experiments that Arjun would be able to be of use in just five minutes. So she instead focused on the boy who currently had a now slightly emptier ball sack in his mouth.

“Hey Ben, I wonder if you could feel it on your tongue when he came? I know that he cums an awful lot on the first orgasm. You know, I think that you should get a taste! How about you clean up David’s face with your tongue and then deep kiss him to get a taste. That’s it, pop that ball out of your lips and get your tongue on your best friend’s face. There we go. Now go in for a deep kiss. Oh, that is just so cute! That’s right, now rub your cum covered tongue on his. Oh, look at your face! Pretty gross huh? Why not go for another taste just to make sure? Come on, you can use your buddy’s hair as a hand hold to turn him, you just saw how well that works right?”

Katy’s enjoyed the view of the two straight boys making out for her enjoyment. She even made them put Arjun’s dick between their lips as they got sloppy and made out, overstimulating the man, but he was too broken to do more than hiss between his teeth as his cock head got tortured.

Soon Arjun was hard again, and it was time to change the game.

“Ok baby boy’s, stand up turn around and spread your cheeks for Arjun. Oh isn’t that so pretty? Look at those plugs sparkle! Now, I want you each to tell Arjun here why he shouldn’t choose your hole to fuck. Ben, you go first, why shouldn’t Arjun put his big fat dick in your ass and hammer it into the bed?”

The skin around the pink plug flexed as Ben tensed. The blue thong pressing into the still red skin and dividing his ball sack while still cradling his still soft penis. “I-I have too loose of an asshole! Mommy stretched me really really wide yesterday, and pulled a huge string of anal beads out of me today. My hole is too sloppy to feel good, your dick won’t get any friction. And my asshole hurts a lot too. F-fucking my a-asshole won’t feel good. Please don’t fuck me, please don’t plea-“ 

Katy reached out and slapped Ben on the thigh. “That’s enough honey, you’re not adding anything to your argument. Now be quiet. David, why shouldn’t you feel the cock that was in your mouth in your ass?”

David’s voice was rough when he began, “M-my asshole’s going to be too tight. It will hurt your dick. Mommy has been making me keep from cumming all day. I’ve been clenching my asshole so hard around the plug that I think I’ve bruised it. My asshole is going to be so tight that it will cut off your circulation. If you stick it in me I think that you’ll rip it. Please don’t put your cock in me again.” To Katy’s surprise, it looked like David might actually have a point. The skin of his anus around his jeweled plug did look like it was a darker red then this morning.

But the decision was up to Arjun., “So Arjun. Which is it going to be? The tight asshole or the loose asshole?”

Arjun glanced back and forth between the spread cheeks for a moment before nodding at Ben’s spread cheeks.

“Excellent choice! Arjun lead the brunet to the bed and keep him there and get naked too. Ben, I want you to struggle a little.”

With those words Arjun quickly stood up and grabbed one of Ben’s wrists. Ben threw his body away and pleaded with him to be let go, but there wasn’t any pity left in Arjun, and Ben was nowhere near strong enough to get out of his grip. He was towed to the bed and thrown down on it face first before Arjun pressed a hand to his back. Arjun easily kept the boy pinned as he forced his pants off his hips, kicking off his shoes and stripping out of his shirt until the man was naked above the still thong clade boy.

Ben was screaming protests at this point, struggling for all that he was worth, but still barely making Arjun shift his weight to keep him pinned, though that had more to do with the size of Arjun then the size of Ben. Katy enjoyed the sight of Ben struggling for a little bit more before she put an end to Ben’s hope of escape.

“Ben, stop struggling and get on your knees. Present your ass to Arjun and spread your cheeks for him.”

Ben instantly followed her commands even while he began sob in defeat.

“Arjun, removed Ben’s plug. With your teeth.”

Arjun dove between the spread cheeks and soon the pink plug was being smoothly removed and held clenched between his teeth. Katy delicately took it from his mouth.

“Give the thing you’re about to fuck a kiss Arjun. Make that asshole feel the love before you wreck it with your fat cock.” Arjun obeyed her and soon was making sloppy noises as his big hands helped spread Ben’s cheeks even wider. Katy got flashes of Arjun’s tongue worming into the pink hole before he sealed his lips to the asshole and Ben began to make a high-pitched squeal.

Katy let this continue for a little while before looking back to where David still stood with his cheeks in his hands and horror on his face. “David, go and get the lube, there’s a bottle right there. We need to slick Ben up, even with how loose Ben’s asshole is.” The boy turned to do his duty, even as Ben broken into fresh sobs at her words.

Soon David was at her side with the large bottle in his hands. Katy petted Arjun’s head before gently pulling him from his treat with a wet pop. “Ok David, squirt the lube on and in your friend’s asshole. Stick some fingers in there to make sure it’s in deep too! Yeah, like that. Come on baby boy, you saw how much abuse your bro’s booty hole can take! I had a fist inside of him just this morning! There we go, you don’t have to be gentle. That’s it finger bang your best friend.”

While David was preparing Ben, Katy had taken the lube and was running her now slick hand up and down Arjun’s at attention cock. She finished off the quick handy with a light slap to his thigh, and then she dug her still clean hand into David’s hair and pulled him behind the two about to fuck.

She looked at their positions and frowned. Katy used her hands and a few muttered words to situate the men to her needs. Soon Ben was on his knees in the middle of the bed, while Arjun kneeled behind him.

“Alright David, I want you to lay on your back on the bed right underneath of Ben. I want your head right underneath of where the action is happening. Yep right there, that is perfect! Don’t take your eyes off of that dick fucking your best friend, and your friends cock right about your face.”

“Now I want everyone to get off today. So, Arjun, you just fuck how you like, and make sure to let Ben know how nice he feels. But Ben, you are going to cum whether you like it or not, your arousal is going to rise until just the feeling of the dick in your ass is going to make you have an orgasm, and if Arjun isn’t done yet, then the rising of arousal and orgasms will just continue until he’s done. David . . . here take this.”

Katy take one of the toys off of the wall, a little wireless vibrator that packs quite a punch. “David, you hold this to your penis on the lowest setting and every time that Ben cums you raise it a level. Don’t remove it from your dick until I say so, no matter how much it overwhelms you.”

Katy looked at her set up, the two white boys stacked on top of each other, and the huge Indian man about to ravage one of them. She grabbed one of her for personal use toys out of a drawer, a little seven-inch dildo and sat down in a chair with the best view.

“Ok, start.”

Arjun wasted no time, pressing forward until his balls were touching Ben’s significantly smaller ones. He immediately began to deep fuck the boy. He hunched over the brunet boy and snarled in his ear about how hot his hole was, how it felt around his cock, how he was going to ‘take it deep bitch.’

Ben on the other hand was gasping around the feeling of being fucked. Despite how much had been forced inside of him in these two days, a dick was something new and it was driving him out of his mind with shame. The terrible arousal at each time his body caved to the flesh being forced inside of him stroked the fire inside of him hotter.

David was staring at the sight of his best friend being fucked by a huge cock. At the sight of his friend’s cock quickly turn from soft, to hard, to leaking as the huge brown balls went ‘slapslapslap’ right before him. And to make matters worse the vibrations on his dick were quickly making his abdomen tighten and his balls churn as he finally got the stimulation on his dick that he had been craving all day. He came embarrassingly quickly, but was then thrown into hell as the vibrations not only didn’t stop, but as Ben’s cock above him squirted on his chest, got stronger.

Ben was making ‘guh, guh, guh’ noises each time Arjun’s dick bottomed out inside of him. When the angle changed just the slightest bit and the beer can sized cock inside of him finally pressed hard on his prostate, he came with a scream. His body clenched tightly to the cock inside of him, earning him some moaned complements in his ear, ‘your pussy is so tight baby boy, it squeezes me so nice.’ Ben groaned at the feeling of his body being fucked through it’s orgasm, and despite his now softening cock, as the cock dug inside of him the pleasure immediately began to rise again.

The arousal didn’t wait for his flesh to catch up and only after another three minutes of thrusting his body was forcing him to orgasm again, his cum dribbling out of his still soft cock onto the gasping red face of David.

David was forced to again raise the vibrations on the toy clenched in his hand. He began to cry, eyes open wide and staring blindly as his lower body began to twist and squirm, trying to escape the torture that his own hand was doing to him.

Katy watched all of this from her chair, dildo thrusting in and out of her as her eyes flicked over her toys. They were senselessly crying and sobbing and it was _so hot!_

“C-cum deep inside of the sobbing bitch Arjun! Fill him up with your hot cum!”

Arjun did a few rabbit thrusts to get him to completion, before his hands forced Ben’s hips to mold to his own as his groaned into Ben’s ear and began to suck at the flesh behind it as his balls emptied out inside of the boy.

Ben felt the cock go deeper than it had before, and was momentarily disgusted at the thought of another man’s semen inside of his body, before the feeling of said hot semen pumping inside of him forced him into another orgasm. He came down quickly and was thankful that it was over. But the feeling of the slowly softening cock inside of his ass and the sensation of man behind him sucking at his skin was making the fire inside of him slowly rise once more. Ben whine fitfully and managed to cry out, “Mommy! Make him take it out! Mommy, he’s going to make me cum again!”

David was in hell, his cock just one big sloppy nerve as he panted. His eyes had rolled back in his head, but they would jerk forward every few second to get another look at the two pairs of balls hovering over his face with jizz slowly dripping from between them to land on his face. He was sure that the vibrator was on the highest setting, but with each time Ben orgasmed, he found that it could in fact, get worse.

Katy slumped on the chair, orgasm finished and mind hazy as the boys on the bed continued to be put through orgasm hell. She propped her head up on her elbow before calling out. “Arjun, go ahead and pull out now. David you can turn the vibrator off.”

The large man pulled out with a groan, releasing his grip on the boy whose ass he had been buried in. And the feeling of the cock leaving his ass tipped over the arousal that had been rising in Ben, his body falling forward onto his best friend even as one last orgasm shook through him. His clenching from the pleasure making the jizz in his ass spurt out onto the stomach of the insensible blond boy below him.

Arjun sat on the bed for a moment getting his breath back, while the two boys flopped over on top of each other. His dick gave a twitch as he looked at the little blue thong between the reddened ass cheeks of the boy he had just fucked. Jizz flowed out of his sloppy asshole onto the body of his friend whose face was covered in jizz and tears, whose open mouth still had those puffy lips from sucking his dick.

“Mm, ok Arjun. Go get a couple wash clothes and wipe up the boys enough to send them back home. You’re staying behind to clean up the mess but they’re too blasted to be any help. Yeah, that’s right, just wipe the jizz up. David, you swallow what you have in your mouth. Good boy. Can you stand? No? Ok. Arjun, take them back to their home, it’s just across the hall, here’s the door key. Wait, hold on. Wow, look at that cream pie ooze out of that asshole. Damn, you stuffed him like an éclair. Here, just, shove the wash cloth up his crack, no not inside of him, just over the hole. Yeah, just toss them over your shoulders, we’ll take them back.”

A door opened and the odd little party just went across the hall, one man still butt naked and the other two boys over his shoulders only wearing thongs.

Katy went to the first bedroom, and motioned for Arjun to put them in the same bed.   
What did she care for if they woke up on top of each other sore and with jizz in their holes? They were still awake enough to get a few more commands in.

“Ok boys, give your savior a kiss. Yep, go deep Ben, this man turned your asshole into a pussy tonight, show him your appreciation. David, you too. Oh, it looks like he can taste the jizz in your mouth! What a frown huh? Ok boys, after I’m done talking go to sleep and cuddle with each other. David, you still have your plug in? Give it to Arjun. Oh wow, how tight did all of those orgasms make you? You can’t get it out! Arjun, you grab it. There we go, damn. That is a tight asshole now, still puffy though. Ok, Ben I’m gonna need you to sleep with your ass up in the air so that the rest of the jizz stays in you. Oh look at the cute thing! Arjun, give it a hard slap. OH! Damn, that sounded like it hurt. Oh no, you’re crying!! David, kiss him to make him feel better. Oh that is just so cute. Ok boys, remember, no masturbation allowed. Slap your cocks before you cum, but now I want you to get three fingers up your ass every time you shower and while you masturbate. Gotta keep you ready for Arjun to come around again! I think you two are going to get to know him really well.”

“Well, that’s all! Go to sleep boys. And Arjun, why don’t you stick that plug up your ass while you clean my place. It’s still early, maybe we can go get dinner!”


End file.
